lilyallenfandomcom-20200215-history
Who'd Have Known
"'Who'd Have Known'" (originally "'Who'd of Known'", then grammatically corrected) is the fifth single from Lily Allen's second studio album ''It's Not Me, It's You. SIMILARITIES WITH TAKE THAT'S "SHINE" Before the release of the album, Allen posted the song, then titled "Who'd of Known", on her MySpace account, revealing that she sampled Take That's single "Shine" and wrote: "I ripped off the chorus from Take That and can't be bothered with the paperwork.", for which the single was almost not included on It's Not Me, It's You. The singer pointed out in an interview that "Greg Kurstin just played the chords and I sang and we were like, 'That's great, really hooky.' Then when we played it back to someone, they pointed it out that it was, essentially, 'Shine'", and, while the band did not agree to sing on it, they gave her permission to record it, as they liked the song. The group was also credited as co-writer. LYRICS It's 5 o'clock in the morning Conversation got boring You said you're going to bed soon So I snuck off to your bedroom And I thought I'd just wait there Til I heard you come up the stairs I pretended I was sleeping And I was hoping you would creep in With me You put your arm around my shoulder It was as if the room got colder We moved closer in together And started talking bout the weather Said tomorrow would be fun We can watch A Place In The Sun I didn't know where this was going When you kissed me Are you mine? Are you mine? Cause I stay here all the time Watching telly, drinking wine Who'da known, who'da known When you flash up on my phone I'd no longer feel alone No longer feel alone I haven't left here for days now And I'm becoming amazed how You're quite affectionate in public In fact, your friend said it made her feel sick And even though it's moving forward There's just the right amount of awkward And today you accidentally Called me baby Are you mine? Are you mine? Cause I stay here all the time Watching telly, drinking wine Who'da known, who'da known When you flash up on my phone I'd no longer feel alone Let's just stay Let's just stay I wanna lie in bed all day We'll be laughing all the way Told your friends They all know We exist but we're taking it slow Now let's just see how we go Now let's see how we go Let's just stay Let's just stay I wanna lie in bed all day We'll be laughing all the way Told your friends They all know We exist but we're taking it slow Now let's just see how we go Now let's see how we go MUSIC VIDEO {C}The music video for "Who'd Have Known" captures Allen as an obsessed fan of Elton John. It starts off with her character lying in bed, watching Elton John's concert on television, while DVDs and magazines portraying him are scattered throughout her room, with a big poster of him on her wall. John, portrayed by an actor, receives a letter from the singer declaring her love, accompanied by a badly photoshopped picture of the two of them, but ignores it. Upon exiting his home, he gets in a car to discover that Allen is in fact the driver. She locks the car doors, kidnaps him, and takes him to her home, where she ties him to a chair. There, she plays the piano, drinks wine, skims magazines, hugs him, makes him eat and draws a portrait of him. Afterwards, she puts a telephone to his ear and makes him say "I want you to know that I have fallen deeply in love with Lily" to an unknown receiver. Afterwards, they both sit on the sofa, watching John perform at the piano on TV. As Allen falls asleep, he manages to wriggle free from the tied ropes on his feet. The video ends with John taking a final glance at Allen asleep before escaping from the building and running off.